House of Cards: Jack of Spades
by RavenRois
Summary: Things changed in the Yukimura Mansion when their sheltered princess desired for more freedom. Okita's only job was to protect her no matter what the cost but he would soon play an important role in her liberation from naivety and innocence. (Souji x Chizuru) ;)))
1. Cheesecake

**I**

Sitting with his hands clasped behind his head and legs crossed, Okita Souji yawned for the hundredth time thinking how boring the past couple of weeks were.

_"I'd get all rusty if things stay this peaceful. Tsk." _He thought as he closed his eyes to feel the warm afternoon breeze brush against his skin. _"I wonder how Heisuke is doing on the front lines"_ Then as if on cue his phone rang. He picked up his phone and grinned upon seeing who it was. "Looks like someone needs my help" he muttered before answering the call.

"SOUJI!" came the loud agitated voice from the other end of the line. "We've got a problem! I think I lost her! I mean I was waiting for her to come out and all but it's been half an hour and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Heisuke don't get too worked up. Have you tried calling her?" Souji said as he stood up from the bench, stretched a bit and went straight to the car.

"Of course! No one was picking up! Get here quick!" replied Heisuke who seems to be catching his breath. Souji can't help but smile knowing that Heisuke was running around in panic as they speak.

"Alright…alright…" Souji replied as the Benz S550's engine roared to life. "and Heisuke…"

"Hhhm?"

"Just in case something's up, don't get all the fun for yourself."

"That depends" Heisuke said with a laugh and then the call ended.

Minutes later Okita was striding down the campus grounds to meet up with Heisuke.

"Souji!" Heisuke exclaimed as he ran to meet Okita. "I know where she is! A classmate of hers said that after the last class some guys approached her and she was brought to the old building with some other girls!Grrr! Those frat boys!"

"Having a little fun eh? Chizuru" Okita mumbled as he strode to the old building in the west end of the campus with Heisuke.

Upon reaching the front doors of the old building the two were stopped by 5 guys from going any further.

" Oi.." Okita said with a smug smile as he swats away the hands that tried to push him back.

"Do you have any business here?" said a guy with piercings and tattoos.

"Yes! Chizuru Yukimura is in there, right?" Heisuke inquired as he tiptoed to match the height of the guy.

"Yes. But we can't let you through right now." said the other guy.

"And why is that?" Okita asked with an eye brow up.

"It's a brotherhood thing. So get lost!" said a cocky guy as he expanded his chest as if to intimidate Okita who was trying to suppress a laugh in disbelief of how funny the guy can get when he tries so hard to act all bad ass.

"What's so funny?!" growled the same cocky guy.

"We've got no time for this. She was supposed to be home by now." Okita replied as he sleekly moved past the guys followed by Heisuke.

Just as he was about to open the door a guy pulled him back by the shoulder. Quickly turning around, he grabbed one of the guy's fingers and twisted it. The guy whimpered in pain. Okita looked him in the eye with his deathly stare, watching as the guy paled.

The other guys looked pretty pissed off and one of them threw a punch aiming at Okita's face. Okita caught the fist, tilting his head just in time to avoid it from even brushing his cheek.

"You jerk!" shouted another as everyone else went in to join the ruckus. Another punch was thrown but Heisuke caught it and retaliated immediately. With a clean straight punch to the face, Heisuke sent one of the guys to the floor. Okita busied himself with the others who have their eyes on him but with a couple of exceptionally executed strikes the guys were sent sprawling on the floor in pain.

"Souji, let's go!" Heisuke said as he busted open the huge double doors. Inside, the hallway was quiet and dark but there was a distant sound of classical music coming from the second floor of the building. The two quickly went up the stairs. There were unison of loud, rowdy laugh and shouts from the room in the end of the hall.

"Chizuru! We're coming to get you out of here!" Heisuke shouted as he rushed to the room and pushed the doors open. Everyone in the room stopped, even the music stopped and they all turned to see who it was.

Souji stood in the doorway with Heisuke, both surprised with what was going on. They saw Chizuru in the middle of the room with other girls, teaching the guys how to waltz.

"Okita, Heisuke!" Chizuru exclaimed in surprise as she saw the two. "What are you doing here?"

"All that for a dance practice?!" Heisuke exclaimed as he remembered those guys in the front door.

"AHHHHH! We're doomed! If someone knows that our ever so tough brotherhood is learning waltz we're done for!" Exclaimed one of the guys and then a mumbo jumbo of complain and rants started to fill the room.

Chizuru almost froze in her place as she saw Okita walking towards her, looking at her as if he was seeing past her soul.

"Okita…" Chizuru mumbled as Okita took her by the wrist and started to drag her out of the room.

"You know what happens when we don't follow the schedule" Okita hissed, glancing at her.

"Wait. Okita. I promised to help them. They have to attend this important dance in 3 days. Besides they're my friends and…" Chizuru tried to explain.

"and I don't care." Okita glanced at his watch. "The demon butler must be fuming in anger now" he muttered knowing that they won't make it back in time.

"Where do you think you're taking her?!" exclaimed a guy.

"None of your business" he replied stoically.

Chizuru turned red in embarrassment. She felt everyone stare and watch as she is dragged out of the room. She was feeling quite irritated at her situation. She wanted to protest but she knew that there was no winning an argument with Okita.

"Mahiro-sempai…I'm sorry! I promise to help you out again tomorrow in my break time" Chizuru said as she passed the brotherhood's president.

"Alright, Thank you Yukimura" replied the president with a small smile. He was aware of Chizuru's situation but hoped that her father would be kind enough to give her some breathing space at times. He was living a block down from the Yukimura Mansion and he never saw Chizuru out without one of her guards following her, in secret and not.

Okita didn't let go of Chizuru's wrist till they were down on the first floor where they were met by the 5 guys they beat up earlier.

"Eh? What happened to you guys?!" Chizuru said concernedly as she walked towards the 5 guys who still looked shaken up.

"Chi-chan! That guy!" the cocky guy groaned and pointed at Okita who just smirked at him.

"Okita! Why?!" protested Chizuru. "Heisuke!?" she glanced at Heisuke waiting for an explanation.

"Chizuru… we were just…" Heisuke started to explain but Okita butted in.

"We beat them up." he said as he took Chizuru by the wrist once more but this time Chizuru refused to move. He tilted his head, looking down at her with scrutiny.

"They're my friends. You could at least say sorry" Chizuru said looking down. She can't bare look him in the face right now. She just doesn't understand why he always seems to have to beat up someone.

"No can do" Okita said and with one scoop, he lifted Chizuru off her feet and carried her out the building.

"Oi! Souji! Wait for me!" Heisuke said as he followed the two.

Chizuru tried to resist but upon meeting his gaze she stopped. She felt like crying in frustration but held back her tears. She understands that the two were just doing their job but sometimes it's just too suffocating to be guarded all the time.

Souji put her down and opened the car door for her. She quietly went in and slumped back the seat. Heisuke waved at Okita as he entered his car. Okita's car went first, followed by Heisuke's. The ride was a long and quiet one. Chizuru tried to get some nap. They were an hour or so behind schedule which means there would be some questioning when they get home.

Okita glanced at Chizuru in the mirror every now and then. He knows that she must be feeling caged and he understands that but there are a lot of people who wants to make damage to their family, putting her and her brother in danger several times already. It's all because of her father. The old man is a prominent figure in the medical and pharmaceutical world but besides that he is the head of a huge organization that dwells on the underworld. Truth be said he hated the man. Upon entering the gates of the mansion he decided to break the silence.

"Chizuru" he called her attention. Chizuru lazily opened her eyes and sat up. "You know you can just smile and wave at that demon butler and he'd get off your case. Heisuke and I can manage." He glanced at her with a grin.

Chizuru absent-mindedly nodded but said nothing. She still feels bad about what happened earlier and can't deny that she got pissed off with Okita and Heisuke this time.

The car finally came to a halt. She went down the car without waiting for anyone to open the door for her. As if on cue the huge Victorian double doors opened. A man in a butler's outfit appeared, his raven hair tousled by the late afternoon breeze, his stern eyes looking down at Chizuru. Chizuru stopped a couple of steps away from him. Glancing back she noticed that Heisuke and Okita were standing behind her, one with a silly smile and the other with a smirk.

"I expect to hear an explanation…" the butler said crossing his arms in his chest.

"Hijikata…uhmm…I…" Chizuru said instantly but Hijikata raised a hand to stop her from saying more.

"I expect to hear an explanation as to why you were late but that would have to wait. You have a visitor." he said as he turned to go in.

"Eh? A visitor? But I wasn't expecting anyone to come visit me?" Chizuru inquired curiously as she followed the butler.

"That's the annoying part. He's unexpected and unwanted." The butler said glancing back at her as he led her to the guest receiving area.

Okita and Heisuke looked at each other with a knowing smile. They just had an idea who the visitor was and it sure is that someone who gets on Hijikata's nerves.

"Kazama!" Chizuru exclaimed as she entered the room. She wasn't sure if she would beam in happiness to see him. He was her friend, suitor and supposedly fiancé, at least according to her father, but he can be annoying in his own special way.

"I see that you're looking better than ever." He said with a confident smile, eyeing her from head to toe, as he stood up to meet her.

"So how was Venice?" Chizuru asked with a warm smile.

"Boring and unromantic without you" he said as he ran a finger down the side of Chizuru's face. He was aware that teasing Chizuru would allow him to get on the nerves of the men around her, especially the butler's.

Chizuru just gave him a small awkward laugh. This is what Chizuru meant with him being annoying. She told him many times before that she wasn't interested in getting into a relationship yet, since she just see him as a good friend, but he's too persistent.

"Perhaps Venice would be a nice destination for our honeymoon." he said as he watched Chizuru's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Ehem" Hijikata coughed to try and break Kazama's moment, looking at him with contempt.

"Your butler seems to be on that time of the month" Kazama looked at Hijikata with a smug smile.

Okita and Heisuke tried to suppress their laugh upon hearing the comment but straightened up when Hijikata gave them 'The Look'.

"We'd really appreciate some privacy you know" Kazama said as he held Chizuru's hand.

"That might not be a very good idea." The butler replied, his eyes on the two's hands.

"Uhmm… It's all right. I'll call if we need anything." Chizuru said, smiling at the butler, untangling her hands from his. With that Hijikata ducked his head a bit and left the room, taking the other two with him.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave her there with him?" Heisuke asked.

"Well he's her fiancé anyway. Things are bound to get quite interesting between the two of them at one point or another, if you know what I mean." Okita said teasingly knowing that it would piss Hijikata off.

"So about that explanation as to why you were late. Did something happened?" the butler stopped on his tracks and turned to the two with that inquisitive look in his piercing eyes.

Heisuke glanced at Okita knowing that he won't do the talking this time. He knew that if Hijikata learns that they made a scene trying to retrieve Chizuru not from danger but from people who happens to be her friends they'd be doomed. Okita just smile and pulled away his already loosened tie.

"Ojou-sama wanted to eat some cheesecake and so we went to the best cheesecake place in town" Okita explained as he walked past Hijikata and made his way up the grand stairs.

"We have cheesecake in the pantry." said the butler as he watched Okita go up.

"Is that so? Looks like I have to hang out more in the pantry then" he replied with a small smile. Hijikata just let him go. Heisuke bowed at Hijikata and went after Okita.

The two proceeded to the left wing of the mansion where the facilities and quarters for the employees are. They head straight for the common room.

"Where are Shinpachi and Sano? Aren't they back yet?" Heisuke inquired as he slumped down the plump purple bean bag.

"They're on a recital with Kaoru" Okita replied as he fixed himself some drink in the bar.

"Ohh…" Heisuke desperately reached for the remote with his foot, not wanting to leave the already comfortable position he found.

"Want some drink?" Okita offered as he sat back down the leather sofa. Heisuke shook his head in reply.

"Alright, suit yourself" he said taking a sip from his glass.

"Hey, do you think Chizuru have the hots for that guy?" Heisuke glanced at Okita as he paused from changing channels.

"For Kazama?" Okita rested his elbow in the arm of the sofa and rested his face in his hand. He didn't replied for a while then he smiled. "Who knows? Why are you so concerned, Heisuke? Don't tell me you're jealous?" he teased as he lightly shook his glass in his hand mixing the melted ice with his bourbon.

"WHAT?!" Heisuke jumped up. "No! That's not what I meant"

Okita laughed, his head slightly falling back. "Your face and reaction says otherwise."

"Souji!" Heisuke exclaimed as he threw a pillow at Souji which he effortlessly caught with a hand. He let out a small laugh and then finished his drink. Heisuke slumped back down the bean bag and focused on the T.V., his face still flushed.

"I'd go get some of that cheesecake Hijikata said we have" Okita stood up and left his glass on the bar counter and left the room without waiting for a response.

Truth though is that he wasn't going for a slice of cheesecake. _"Maybe I'll go check on Ojou-sama, that would be more interesting"_ he thought, a small smile forming in his lips, as he strode down the dim hallways of the Yukimura Mansion.

* * *

**Note:** _So yeah... that was the 1st chapter hahaha Please do leave a review. Your comments are very much appreciated :)) And thanks a bunch for taking time to read this hahaha_

_*Souji is my 2nd favorite character from Hakuouki haha I just love his vibe. Anyway my #1 is Harada hahahaha really loved that guy._


	2. Shots

**II**

"Hey! Hey! This is too unfair!" demanded Shinpachi as he watched several women try to hit on Sano. "Hey! That was Kaoru's violin mentor!"

"You should try to be less like a barbarian you know" Kaoru said as he stopped beside Shinpachi.

"What did you say?! You little brat!" Shinpachi exclaimed as he turned to Kaoru.

"Oi! Don't be too rough on the kid." Sano said as he returned to his buddy.

"You! You're such a flirt!" Shinpachi turned to Sano.

"They were just asking me if I'm into music and stuff like that. That was barely flirting" Sano replied with a smile, scratching his head lightly. "Anyway we should be heading back now." He said as he led Kaoru out of the concert hall's reception area. Shinpachi straightened his suit and followed them out.

"If I'm right some jerk is going to be back in town. I bet he's at home right now trying to woo Chizuru." Kaoru said with a pout as he watched the streets from the car window.

"If Kazama is back and he really is in the mansion that means Toshi would be in a foul mood for some time. " Shinpachi said with a laugh. He was joined by Harada who remembered the time when Kazama belittled the butler's sword skills. They had a match to death and if not for Saitou's intervention they really would've buried someone that day.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru looked up the sky as she pretended listened to Kazama's stories about Venice. She was physically with him but her mind was somewhere else.

_"Today…he carried me in his arms."_ she thought as she remembered Okita carrying her to the car. Other memories of him flooded her thoughts. None of them were romantic but Chizuru felt like she was blushing. Earlier on she was irritated with what he did to her friends but she never had it in her to stay angry with him. _"He'd look at me with that stare of his, before it scared me to pieces but now I'm used to it and I don't really mind."_ She thought with a smile.

"You weren't listening to me, Chizuru" Kazama said as he moved closer to Chizuru. She looked up at him, a bit embarrassed that he noticed.

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

"What's bothering you?" he inquired.

"Nothing…nothing at all" Chizuru moved away, shaking her head and smiled nervously.

"Liar" Kazama whispered as he pulled her to him and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Chizuru pulled away, her face all red. _"That was the 5__th__ time he stole a kiss from me… I'm so helpless…."_ She thought as she looked down. She just can't help but feel awkward and even freeze when a man starts to make advances on her.

"Someday you'll return that kiss. Well, I'd be on my way now. I still have to take care of some things. Amagiri would beat me up if I don't do my share of work." He smiled slyly at Chizuru and turned to leave without waiting for her reply. Chizuru looked up and watched him go.

"I don't enjoy being watched" Kazama hissed and glared at Okita, who was leaning, arms crossed on his chest behind one of the pillars, as he went past him. Okita just watched him go with a devious smile on his face. Moments later it was Chizuru who walked past him. She almost flipped in surprise upon noticing him.

"Okita…"She muttered, blushing a bit as their gazes met.

"Chizuru" he said tilting his head a bit to the side as he looked at her "you're so cute when you act all naïve and innocent"

"Eh? I'm not acting…" she started but stopped upon seeing him smirk.

"That's alright. Stay like that a bit longer. Women like you are a dying breed you know" he said and went on inside ahead of her. Chizuru was left madly blushing by herself.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru was thinking about the suggestion she got from Sen, her lab partner and friend. She opened up to her about feeling caged and tired of being watched or protected. It's been a week since that incident in the old school building. The bruises in her friends' faces are gone but she still feels embarrassed to look at them given that she is partly responsible for those bruises.

She had a bodyguard since she was 13 but before she's got more freedom to do what she wants. Her first bodyguard was Inoue-san. He was with her till she went to junior high but he retired. Then she was assigned another one, Itou-san, who died trying to prevent her and Kaoru from being abducted. That was when the threats to their life started to become more serious. Her father has made some dangerous enemies but they have no idea why. She and Kaoru barely speaks with him since he's almost never home to begin with.

When things started to get quite dangerous her father fired everyone in the household after learning that there were a couple of traitors among them. He hired a whole new set of staff. Hijikata, their butler and estate manager, and Saitou, who acts as the butler's assistant and sometimes their cook, came to the estate first. That was about 5 years ago. Then a year later their bodyguards were assigned to them.

Now that she thinks about it she spends most of her time with Okita, Heisuke and everyone else at home. They're her friends and family. It's not the same with the peer groups her classmates have but she tried to content herself with what she has.

_"I have to be able to protect myself so that they'd grant me more freedom. I guess Sen was right. I shall learn how to protect myself."_ Chizuru thought as she scanned the row of books. Finally, she spotted the book she was looking for but it was on a higher row. She tiptoed to try and reach for it but failed. A hand though reached for the book and gave it to her before she can make another attempt to get it.

"I never thought that you'd be the type to read Poe." Kazama said getting her attention. "I personally enjoyed 'The Cask of Amontillado' and 'The pit and the pendulum' "

"It's for a paper I have to write for literature class" she smiled at him. "Kazama, why and how did you get in here anyway? Shouldn't you be somewhere else" she inquired looking up at him.

"The university president is my father's best friend and I was asked to drop something in his office. I was given a special pass" Kazama lifted an I.D. card to Chizuru's face. "I saw you enter the library so I followed. I wanted to invite you to hang out in this place downtown actually" he said looking down at those brown orbs of hers that entices him to look deeper into her.

"Not possible. I have to ask permission one day before I go somewhere." Chizuru replied looking a bit upset. "I'm sorry, maybe next time"

"Tsss... Have you forgotten I'm your fiancé? That gives me the right to bring you anywhere I want without having to ask their permission. Besides I can take care of you and I want you to go meet my other friends."

"But how about Okita and Heisuke? If I leave then they'd be waiting for nothing." Chizuru said worried that if she does go, she'd get the two into trouble.

"I'd tell them. Don't worry. So grab your things and let's get out of here" Kazama said with that confident smile of his.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Souji watched as Kazama's car stopped right across the street. Kazama got out of the car and walked towards him. He smiled upon seeing that Chizuru was in the car. Even from this far he can see her worried face and from that he had an idea of what's going on.

"Look at what the wind blew in my way" Souji smirked. He remained in his position, leaning back on the car with his hands on his pockets.

"I'm not pleased to see you either. I really don't have to get your permission but Chizuru insisted upon at least asking your permission to let her go with me to this place downtown. She's probably afraid that you'd get slashed by that butler of yours back home." Kazama said with a snickering laugh.

"That's sweet" Okita replied as he straightened up with a devious smile on his face. "But I believe Hijikata would cut you up first before me."

"Is that so?" Kazama said looking him in the eye. "Okita Souji, I'd like to wipe that smirk from your face someday"

"I'd be looking forward to that day but Kazama be a gentleman and don't keep Ojou-sama waiting. You can do as you please you know. You're her supposed fiancé anyway." Okita replied. Upon hearing this Kazama sneered and turned to leave. "But if something happens to her…" Okita continued making Kazama glance back at him. "I'll kill you" he said with a sweet smile.

Kazama looked at him sternly and then went on his way. Upon entering the car, Kazama started the engine and drove off. Before they left Okita noticed the relief on Chizuru's face. _"Not allowing her to go wouldn't be so nice. She should really be given more slack. Besides it would be interesting to see what happens next. Now about that place downtown…"_ he thought as he went in the car and trailed the two.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru was waiting inside Kazama's car and was nervously watching as Kazama talked to Okita. She was surprised that Heisuke wasn't with him today, she hoped that he's not sick or anything. The conversation between the two was brief but she can feel the tension between them even from afar. She gave a sigh of relief as Kazama entered the car. Without saying a word he drove off. Chizuru looked around a couple of times to see if Okita was following them but to her surprise there seems to be no trace of him around. She somehow felt glad that for the 1st time in a long time she can go somewhere without a bodyguard.

The place was quite big but she can still imagine how packed and tight it could be in the club at night but it was still late in the afternoon and the place was open to serve snacks, drinks and meals at the moment. Kazama led her to a corner table with cushioned couches. Waiting for them there are 7 other people. She concluded that they're Kazama's friends.

"Oi! Shiranui's band is going to perform soon" said a guy as he nodded at Kazama. Everyone else greeted them.

"And who's that little girl? Don't tell me she's your girlfriend" said one of the girls as she eyed Chizuru from head to toe.

"Omg! She's so cute! I never would have thought that you're into that kind of girl. That just sweet of you Kazama" said another woman in a tight red dress a bit sarcastically.

"So you're really into the more submissive type then" joked one of the guys.

"She's my woman so don't look at her as if she's a piece of meat" Kazama said as he took a seat. He looked at her and patted the space right next to him.

"I'm Chizuru Yukimura. It's nice to meet you" she bowed with a smile before she took a sit. Kazama was surprised with what she did. It was obvious that she wasn't used to this types of situation. Everyone in the table laughed but stopped when Kazama glared at them. They then started to tell her their names but she barely remembered them.

Chizuru was starting to feel embarrassed and awkward. She thought of herself and the two other girls in the table. They were in racy outfits with bright red lips and smoky eyes. She on the other hand was in a turquoise vintage styled knee length, ribbon collared dress and it was nowhere near sexy. She also barely has any makeup on.

She just listened to them converse with one another. She barely moved since she sat down and she can feel her butt starting to get numb. She was staring absent mindedly at the stage. She wasn't really watching the artist perform but she just needed to focus somewhere else.

"Here" Kazama said as he placed a bottle of beer in front of her. "Your mind is wondering off again. I know you're not used to this but you should try to loosen up a bit sometimes." He said with a smile.

"I can't drink beer. I've never drank alcoholic beverages before" Chizuru said as pushed the beer bottle back to Kazama.

"Just a sip wouldn't hurt" he said as he drank from his own bottle. Chizuru felt pressured under his gaze and so she lifted the bottle slowly to her lips and took a sip. She cringed at the taste of it. Kazama chuckled upon seeing her reaction.

"How can you drink it like its water? It tastes awful" Chizuru said placing down the bottle.

"You're not used to it that's why but if you don't think you can drink it then it's alright you don't have too" he said with a small smile. "I don't enjoy watching drunk women. So I guess it's a good thing that you don't drink"

"Ok" Chizuru nodded and smiled. Kazama can be a bit pushy with things at times but he's really understanding and cares for her. Chizuru feels guilty at times that she can't return his feelings for her.

Moments later Kazama's phone rang. His frowned upon seeing who it was. "Chizuru, I'd have to take this call. It's Amagiri, looks like there's a problem." He excused himself as he stood up and left the table.

The moment Kazama left the table Chizuru felt her heart race as she noticed that the gazes seem to lock on her. The woman in the tight red dress slithered right beside her.

"What a kid! You look so plain and you barely have the body of a woman. What did Kazama saw in you?" she said with contempt. Chizuru just froze.

"Hey! Don't be rough on her just because Kazama didn't liked you" said one of the guys with a chuckle.

"Well she could at least try fitting in with his friends. I mean look at her. She didn't mutter a word to us since she sat down. I bet she's a conceited little miss trying to be perfect. If you think you're cute acting like a saint then you're wrong" said the other woman. The other guys tried to shush the two women but failed. The others are aware that the two won't stop till they bullied their target enough.

"If you drink this though, maybe I'll forget about how irritating you are. Turning down a drink doesn't bode well you know" Chizuru was then handed a Red headed slut shot.

"I'm sorry… I don't get why you don't like me but I can't…" Chizuru said as she stood up but was pulled back down by the woman.

"You're such a pussy! Just drink it!" The woman commanded with a glare as she pushed the shot towards Chizuru. Chizuru was getting scared of the woman. Upon meeting gazes with her she can just imagine a witch about to shove the next kid into her pot of concoctions. She swallowed and was about to pick up the drink when someone picked it up instead. Everyone's gaze turned towards the guy who took the drink.

"That was a good one." Okita said as he dropped the glass on the table. "Red headed slut. If only it was Red dressed slut or maybe Red lipped slut then it would be more fitting" he said as he looked down at the woman with a smug smile. The woman looked infuriated and humiliated. Chizuru held her breath as she looked up at him, not expecting his presence.

"Are you calling my friend a slut!?" exclaimed the guy near Okita. He stood up threatening to punch Okita but was pushed back down, with just a hand, strong enough to make him fall off his seat. The other people in the place turned to look at them.

"Come on Chizuru. Let's go." He said as he picked her up her seat, holding her by her wrist.

"Wait… Kazama…" Chizuru muttered.

"He'd know why you left when he gets back." He said pulling her with him. 2 of the guys from the table blocked their path.

"You arrogant bastard! I'll make you regret you were ever born" said one of them acting all tough as he opened the top buttons of his shirt.

"Who are you anyway!? You wanna fight?!" challenged the other.

Okita was just waiting for this to happen. He let go of Chizuru. Without saying a word he punched the guy in the right jaw. There was a loud thump as his fist clashed with his face. The punch was followed by a solid front kick in the lower abdomen. He was sure the guy has passed out as he hit the floor with a loud thud. He then turned to the other guy, who looked mortified but heated after seeing what happened to his friend. Okita was in a passive stance and he even brought down his hands and taunted the guy with an arrogant smile. The guy charged at him. For a moment Okita considered allowing the guy to hit him even just once for fun but decided against it. A hit would give the guy some bragging rights. The guy missed twice. Okita pulled him by the collar of his shirt and greeted his face with a punch. The guy's nose bled. He let go of him and looked back at the other people on the table who didn't even dare go after him.

He wanted to take down the others but he felt Chizuru's hand in his, pulling him away. His body unknowingly followed her. The staff of the club was in panic and the other people were trying to get a peek of what was happening. Despite the commotion Chizuru managed to get them out of there without anyone blocking their way.

Once outside, Okita broke into a hearty laugh. Chizuru looked up at him with a frown.

"You didn't have to do that!" she lectured. "Stop laughing! That wasn't funny!" She started walking towards their car which was park nearby.

"They just got what they asked for" he said as he stopped laughing and followed her to their car.

"You don't always have to beat someone up, you know. You can just talk…" Chizuru stopped and turned back at him before going in the car.

"Talk and then what?" he interrupted her. He looked her in the eyes and saw how nervous and worried she was. Her eyes were really the door to her soul, showing every emotion she felt at the moment, which is why he enjoyed looking at them. He waited for a reply but it didn't come. She turned to open the car door but he closed it right away. He leaned towards her. He watched as the expression on her face changed.

"I want to go home" she said sounding like she was on the verge of crying. "I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place." She tried to open the car door again but Okita pushed it close once more. It was apparent to him that she was tired and frustrated.

"Why won't you let me in? I want to go home" she demanded. "I'm just so tired of this!"

"Tired of what? Being protected and being taken care of?" he inquired with a mocking smile.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she removed Okita's hand from the car door.

"Then you should learn to stand up for yourself. I decided to allow you to go out with Kazama to give you some slack despite knowing that there'd be some questioning when we get home but now I see that you can't be left alone. You can't even say a thing to that tramp and assert yourself with his friends." He said as he walked away from her to enter the car. She went in after he did.

For a several minutes no words were uttered. He was focused on the road and she was too, watching the distant neon lights from the commercial spaces, the random people on their way to somewhere and the row of residences on both sides of the road, some brightly lit while others were dark.

"I can protect and stand up for myself" Chizuru muttered without looking at Okita. He laughed for a while, stopped and sighed.

"Really?" he said in a taunting manner. Chizuru looked at him with a serious expression in her face yet no matter how hard she tries she doesn't look threatening at all which made him smirk.

"If you are confident enough then fight me." Okita gave her a friendly smile which gave her goose bumps.

"That's crazy! I'll never be able to beat you!" Chizuru exclaimed.

He laughed. "Of course you can't. Who said anything about beating me anyway?" then he glanced at her. "One punch and you win. I won't be throwing any kicks or punches and would just stay in defense."

"Eh?! Then If I land a punch of you what then?" she asked.

"Then you prove to me that you're able to stand up for yourself. That would also be something you can brag about later on." He said as he stopped the car waiting for the mansion gates to open. "9 pm tomorrow. Come alone in the training room." He said with a smirk.

Chizuru just looked at him. She wasn't sure exactly how to react at the moment but she nodded at him anyway to confirm. _"I'll prove to him that I can stand up for myself"_ she thought with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**Note:**_ And that was chapter 2! Yeah... So how are you guys doing? hihihi Well, I hope you're doing great and I hope you leave a review :)) Hearing from the readers is really great :)) _


	3. Punch!

**III**

Kaoru can't help but worry about his sister. Since she got home he noticed that she was preoccupied and was casually sighing. She then went straight to her room after dinner, not even saying a word to him. _"Could something have happened to her at school? Or maybe that Kazama did something to her! Tsk!"_ Kaoru thought as he quickly left his room and marched to Chizuru's room. Upon reaching her room, he impatiently knocked on her door but didn't wait for a reply anyway and went in.

"Ah! Kaoru!" Chizuru exclaimed as her arms went limp and fell face first on the floor.

"Eh?! Chizuru?! Were you just doing push-ups?" Kaoru laughed. He was aware that Chizuru never works out and she just looked ridiculous at the moment. Chizuru nodded in reply as she pulled herself together and sat up.

"I know I looked foolish but at least I try" she defended upon noticing how red Kaoru was already from laughing.

"Of course you tried" he said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. He composed himself and sat across her, one of his knees was up to his chest.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't bust to my room like that…. Anyway what brings you here?"

"Nothing really I'm just worried about you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Tell me, did that Kazama did anything to upset you?" Kaoru inquired looking up at her. Chizuru shook her head.

"No. What made you say that?" Chizuru said. She remembered how worried he was about her. Her phone rang on the way home last evening when she answered it was an agitated Kazama that inquired how she was.

"He can be pushy and arrogant at times. So….If it's not Kazama then why is it that you're acting all weird?" Kaoru moved his face closer to Chizuru, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not acting weird!" Chizuru exclaimed. _"Well maybe I am. I'd have to land a punch on Okita, I guess that's enough to get me all worried." _She noticed that Kaoru pouted and didn't move his face away from her. He wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"I've got no time for this Kaoru-chan. I'm sorry. Please…. I need some time alone…" Chizuru said as she stood up and pulled Kaoru up.

"Wa….wa…wait! Chizuru!" Kaoru tried hard not to be pushed out of the room.

"You still have to practice for your next recital right? Don't mind me Kaoru…" Chizuru said with a giggle as she opened her door and pushed her twin out.

"Chizuru!" Kaoru protested holding the door before it was closed.

"Kaoru… I'm a capable woman. Don't worry about me." Chizuru said with a determined face.

"Eh?! What are you saying…. Oi! Chizuru!" Kaoru called out as the door was slammed on his face. He tried to open the door once more but it was locked. He knocked quite furiously but there was no answer. He gave out a loud sigh and marched back to his room.

"Lil' brat! What's with the pout?" Shinpachi asked stopping Kaoru on his tracks by placing a hand on his forehead. Kaoru swatted away his hand.

"I'm not pouting! Numskull" Kaoru exclaimed continuing to his room.

"Oi! What did you called me?!" Shinpachi said in a rowdy manner.

"Chizuru doesn't tell me anything anymore… It's like I'm not her twin brother… She's acting weird and I don't even have a clue why….jeez…" Kaoru mumbled not minding Shinpachi who was following him.

"Brat!" Shinpachi called but the door of Kaoru's room was slammed on his face. "Oi! You get out here! I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Ehem." Hijikata happened to be passing by. He stopped right behind Shinpachi who was starting a ruckus, his arms crossed.

Just based on the presence of the being behind him Shinpachi knew that it was Hijikata. He straightened up and turned to him with a huge silly smile on his face. "Hijikata! It's so great to be blessed with your presence but I'll be on my way" Shinpachi said as he walked away, scratching the side of his head.

"Shinpachi" The butler called his attention in an icy manner which made him stop on his tracks. "The hallway is not your barn."

"Jeez… I'm sorry! But I guess it's wrong to consider me as a barn animal!" Shinpachi argued as he turned to Hijikata.

"He's right! He's not a barn animal. Barn animals are way more domesticated for a baboon like him!" Heisuke butted in with a laugh as he ran past Shinpachi who growled at him and chased after him to the other wing of the mansion.

Hijikata didn't have a chance to say anything more and just sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and then walked away. In his mind he was listing the things that still need to be done.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"30 more minutes" _Chizuru thought as she looked up the clock with a sigh. _"Why am I feeling like this? I'm not really afraid because I know he won't fight back or hurt me but…."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the video she was loading played. She focused on the screen of her laptop to watch the video entitled 'Fighting back for dummies'. The video started just fine but it turned out to be a waste of time. It had nothing useful for real life scenarios but one of the techniques tattooed on her mind.

"Deception" she mumbled as she stood up. In the video it showed the guy using the puppy dog eyes to the bully, eventually the bully caved in and it gave the guy a chance to smack the living hell out of him.

A smile formed on Chizuru's lips. The smile turned into a giggle and then into a loud graceless laughter. "What…what… was I thinking….as if…as if that would work…" she managed to say while she literally rolled on the floor laughing. In her head, she imagined the tactic working, leading to her victory. A minute later she tried to compose herself. She caught a glimpse of the clock. _"12 minutes"_

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"The chances of finding him is getting slimmer as the time passes by….maybe… maybe he's dead after all" _ Okita thought as he ended a series of jabs with one solid blow. The punching bag swung with that blow but he wasn't done yet. He followed up with a round house kick which made the chains holding the bag creak as it swung away from him. Upon the bag's return he caught it with his hands and rested his fore head on it. His breathing started to relax after a while. Sweat dripped from his forehead to his chin. He wiped it off with his forearm and then he straightened up and took a gulp from his water bottle.

_"She's late" _he thought upon getting a glance at the clock. He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face and then his bare torso. He hung it back on the railing and was about to start doing some pull ups when the door of the training room slowly slid open. A grin started to form in his lips as he recognized the frail looking figure entering the room.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It was already 9:15pm but Chizuru didn't bother to hurry. The training room was the last room on the second floor of the mansion's left wing. Luckily she didn't crossed paths with anyone on her way there, she was asked to come alone anyway. Besides she wouldn't want anyone to know. If the others learn about it, it's either they stop it because it's foolish or they go watch her and she doesn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone else.

As she was nearing the room Chizuru felt her heart start to disco in anxiety. _"No, I'll prove that I can fend for myself. Who knows I might even land not only one, but two punches even" _she cheered for herself. Upon reaching the doors of the training room, she stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. She pulled her hoodie closer to her body and glided a hand in front of her running shorts. _"Just do it Chizuru!" _she encouraged herself once more before finally opening the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm….." Chizuru started with a slight bow but upon lifting her head she was welcomed with a half-naked Okita, only in his gray sweat pants, standing near the bars. He has that familiar grin on his face. Chizuru's heart started beating like a drum that she felt like he was going to hear its thump. She kept a composed look but she can't help but to sweep a look from head to toe. His hair appeared to be quite damp, it was apparent that he was just working out. His body wasn't muscled like Sano and Shinpachi's but he's got well-toned abs and that V cut in his lower abdomen. Chizuru opened her mouth to speak but forgot what she has to say.

"I'm glad you didn't chickened out" Okita said as he walked towards her. Instead of saying another word Chizuru turned to close the door. Looking away from him gave her a chance to bounce herself back to reality.

"Of course. I wouldn't" She managed to say as she turned back to him but didn't meet his gaze. She heard him chuckle and she looked up. He was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"Chizuru, one punch on my head or body. No time limit so you can strategize and try over and again. We'll stay within those red mats." He reminded her as he walked towards the mats. "I'll be on defense."

Chizuru nodded and followed him. She zipped up her hoody and exhaled. He turned to look at her. Upon meeting his eyes, she felt a shiver run down her spine. His eyes were gentle but there is that aura in his look that he can't hide. She looked away from him and tried to focus her mind on the matter at hand. Without any warning, Okita held her by her wrist and pulled her into the red mats.

"Now let's begin" he said with a smile.

"Eh….Uhhmmm… Okita…" Chizuru mumbled. "Would it be alright if you put on a shirt or something first?" She blushed a bit as she said so.

Okita snickered. " Ojou-sama, is my body that much of an eyesore?" Okita teased as he went and grab his shirt then put it on.

Chizuru shook her head. "That's not what I meant…"

Okita laughed and resumed his position. "Ojou-sama, please be gentle"

Chizuru didn't reply. She clenched her fists and lifted them both up just below her chin. _"Remember the things you've read and watched."_ She bit her lower lip and threw her first punch. To her dismay she missed. She turned to where he moved and threw a couple of clumsy punches. He avoided the first and diverted the next gently with his hand. He gave her a sweet but mischievous smile. It was like he was mocking her. She threw a series of uncoordinated punches. He gracefully avoided each of them, diverting some of her punches smoothly away from him. Chizuru was getting frustrated and with a small growl escaping her lips, she charged him with a straight punch aiming for his face. He glided to the side with a smug smile on his face, avoiding her punch and sending her falling to the ground on her elbows and knees.

Chizuru fell with a thump. Her breathing was quickening. She was getting tired with just that short while of sparring with him. Sweat dripped from her brows to the rubber mat.

"Ojou-sama, get up." Okita said in an uncaring manner. "Don't tell me that was all you've got" Looking down at her he noticed that she barely moved and she was still trying to catch her breath. From his position he can't tell the expression on her face but he was sure she was either on the verge of crying or is really angry. "Are you waiting for me to pick you up? I'm sorry Ojou-sama but I'm not really the perfect gentleman you might think I am" he said with a smirk.

Upon hearing what he just said Chizuru stood up and turned to him. Chizuru felt irritated upon seeing the smirk on Okita's face. _"He's just playing with me. I knew it. He won't be going easy on me but he isn't putting in any effort even. He's really just on defense and I'm already pushed to my limit" _Chizuru clenched her fists and resumed her attacking stance.

"You don't have to pick me up. I can…." Chizuru said as she threw a punch with her left which was caught by Okita. "I will land a punch on you Okita…" Chizuru said as she threw another with her right which was also caught by him. Now both her fist are restrained by him.

"Really?" Okita said with a small laugh which made Chizuru furrow her brows. He let her fists go pushing her a bit away on the process. Good thing Chizuru didn't lose her balance. "Try harder, Ojou-sama"

With that Chizuru, despite being out of breath, attacked him with all her might. Her punches were swatted away like flies. She was tired and felt like she was going to break down in tears but she swallowed back the emotions she felt and continued trying. For a while she stopped and caught her breath but resumed right away.

_"She's really trying hard….maybe I should end this and send her the message that she can never land that punch on me in her current state…"_ Okita thought as he swatted away her fists.

She launched herself to him. Her fists are clenched tightly. It was apparent that her knuckles are turning white and her palms are red with the pressure of her nails digging in her flesh. She knew in her that she can just manage to throw a couple more punches and that's all. Upon throwing the punch she was surprised that he didn't moved away.

He caught her punch and as she launched herself to him he tripped her with his foot sending her falling forward, this time face first. He heard her groan as she hit the mat. He turned to her and watched her, waiting if she was going to sit back up.

Chizuru clenched her fists and lifted her head from the mat. The fall did hurt and she doesn't exactly know why but her hands were shaking, so were her legs. Her mind was actually blank for a while then upon regaining her wits she rolled over. She just focused on the light coming from the ceiling, it was blinding but comforting. _"That's it…I lost…"_ she thought to herself. The light dimmed though as a figure loomed over her. She sat up, pushing away the damp hair from her face. She didn't look up at him.

"Ojou-sama, that frown on your face is making me feel bad." Okita smiled at her. "You tried hard and did your best. It's just not good enough at the moment. You've never been into a fight in your life or received proper training in self-defense so that explains a lot."

Looking at her downcast face, Okita felt like a bully who just took a candy from a small girl. He sighed. "Chizuru, don't worry that pretty little head of yours" he told her with a smirk as he placed a hand on her head. "It's my job to protect you no matter what the cost."

She looked up at him and turned her frown into a smile. He pulled her up and smiled. "Don't try so hard. It makes you more irresistible" he teased and watched as her cheeks flushed.

She didn't remove her hand from his. "Okita.." She mumbled. "Okita…please teach me how to defend myself!" She exclaimed.

Okita laughed. "Are you sure you'd want me as your teacher? I can be a bit rough" he leaned down on her, his face just inches away from her. She nodded at him with a determined face.

The door unexpectedly slid open breaking the moment.

"Wooow…. Sorry to interrupt! We were just leaving…" Shinpachi said with a teasing look on his face.

"I never thought that Souji would be such a flirt" Sano teased with a laugh joined by Shinpachi.

"WAAAH?! Souji!" Heisuke exclaimed with a surprised look on his face.

Chizuru turned red instantly, pulled her hand away from Okita and was about to move away from him but he caught her hand and pulled her to him then placed an arm around her shoulders. Okita has that mischievous smile on his face again.

"Tsk. Looks like we were caught, eh? Ojou-sama." Okita said casually.

"EH?! No! Sano, Shinpachi, Heisuke… it's not what it looks like!" Chizuru protested trying to pull away from Okita.

"Oi! Souji! Let Chizuru go!" Heisuke demanded. Okita just laughed.

"Souji, don't follow the footsteps of this lady-killer." Shinpachi said with a laugh as he pinched Sano's cheek. Sano immediately removed the fingers on his cheeks.

"Too bad… I was really considering learning from the best." Okita said and then he let Chizuru go. "Chizuru, training would be on Mondays and Wednesdays, same time." He said in a soft voice with a wink.

Chizuru nodded in affirmation and bowed at him. "Thank you!" she said. She then made her way to the door trying her best to avoid the teasing looks on Sano and Shinpachi's faces. Before leaving the room she bowed down once more. "I'm going first. Good night everyone" she announced and walked away from the door. When she felt like she was far enough she broke into a run.

_"That was really embarrassing! What was Okita thinking?" _she thought placing a hand on her shoulder as she run and remembered how he pulled her to him. _"But I'm really glad… at least I tried my best." _

She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't noticed that she was about to collide with someone. She almost lost her balance but she was caught firmly by her arms.

"You should avoid running absent mindedly. That's just careless of you" scolded Saitou.

Chizuru shivered upon looking up at his straight emotionless face. Hijikata is pretty strict and serious but at least he shows much more emotions than Saitou, who is still a mystery to Chizuru. He seldom talks to her and when they do it's a formal one, nothing too friendly or personal. Chizuru though doesn't really mind. Saitou seemed to be kind hearted despite his enigmatic personality. He doesn't seclude himself from the other guys either but he's not just as loud and open as Shinpachi.

"I'm sorry. I'll be going now." Chizuru said with a bow and started to walk in a more lady like manner to her room. Upon reaching her room she threw herself on her bed. She lazily pulled the zipper of her hoody down and took it off. She could really use a hot bath but her body refused to move.

"I'm so tired" she yawned. "Just half an hour. I'll take a nap then I'll take a long hot bath" she closed her eyes and relaxed herself. The nap though turned into a long and peaceful slumber.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"That proposal isn't a bad idea. You've prepared for this talk haven't you?" Hijikata said as he placed his cup of tea down. It was his favorite, earl grey tea. Not the finest but it really pleased him.

"So does that mean I have the go signal then?" Okita inquired, running a finger around the brim of his glass.

"Yes. I understand that at her age she must be given more slack and she should learn how to at least fend for herself. I was less strict to Kaoru because he can defend himself quite well unlike Chizuru." The butler mixed some sugar into his tea. "Souji, I'm going to lift her curfew. She would also be allowed to go where she desires but you should be with her at all times." he lifted the cup and took another sip. "She's with you so I really have nothing to worry about. Heisuke though would only tag along from time to time since Mr. Yukimura requested that he accompany his personal secretary every now and then. The old man sure has faith in you to care for his daughter on your own."

"I'm flattered that you trust me that much" Souji drank the last few drops of his bourbon which is now mixed with melted ice. "Hijikata, the old man is up to something big again, is he not?"

Hijikata nodded. "I don't have any details about it yet but when he passed by the other day he said that he might be out of the country for a while. That's why his secretary would be having a hell of a time while he's gone"

"Tsk. That old man." Souji said with a growl as he stood up to leave.

"I heard that the investigator you hired just sent back his report." Hijikata said as he crossed his legs. Souji nodded in reply.

"Looks like it's time for me to stop chasing shadows eh?" he said with a grin.

"Only you know the answer to that."

"Well, we'd be stuck here for a long time so better take advantage of the old man's connections right? Hey, it's your day off tomorrow right?" The butler nodded at Souji. "You'd get to see your son then. I'd love see him again. He's got a big smile on his face unlike you" Souji laughed. "Well, Good night" he said as he walked away from the butler who was left in the common room to enjoy his tea alone.

* * *

**Note: **_I'm currently working on chapter 4 so I guess I'd be able to update in a week :)) I'm always so pumped up when writing my fics especially when I love the characters hihihi *just sharing*. (I'm thinking about drawing Okita in only his sweatpants too hahahaha)_


	4. Ice-Cream

**IV**

"Ojou-sama you did pretty well today" Souji pulled her up with a hand. "We have to build your stamina first before I start teaching you something useful" he smiled at her.

Still panting and catching her breath Chizuru looked up at him. "Is that so? I can't believe that a 30 minute exercise would make me feel like dying"

Souji laughed. "Did you had enough already?"

"No. I'd learn how to defend myself" Chizuru said with a determined face.

"Building your stamina is pretty important. So take your training seriously. You need to learn how to flee without fail Chizuru" He placed a towel on her head.

She took the towel and wiped her face with it. "You mean you're teaching me how to run away? But I'm here to learn…"

"Some people are born fighters. They have the instincts and strength to dive into a fight head on. You are not one of them Ojou-sama. Believe it or not even with my pride as a fighter, fleeing is in my options but I've never done that so far." He smirked.

"So my first lesson for you would be running away. Fight only if you think it's the best thing to do in the situation, like let's say when you're opponent is closing in on you." Souji crossed his arms. "But if you can avoid fighting avoid it. I wouldn't want you to do anything reckless even if you'd learn how to defend yourself. Remember I'm here to do the dirty work for you" he said with a wink.

"I understand" she said and then ducked her head. "Thank you" Chizuru turned to leave. She slid the door open and was about to step out when Souji called her.

"Chizuru" he called her attention. She looked back at him. "If your body hurts, don't hesitate to call me. I won't mind giving you a massage. I happen to be very good with that"

Chizuru blushed and smiled awkwardly. He was teasing her again. "I'm just fine, Okita….thanks for the offer I guess?" she said not sure of how to respond to him.

"It's an offer you should never take. Souji, you're teasing her again." Hijikata said as he walked into the room. Chizuru was surprised to see him in a white shirt and sweatpants and not in his usual butler outfit. Right behind him was Saitou in a gray hoodie and the trio.

"Oh… too bad we didn't get to see Chizuru train" Heisuke said with a frown as he grabbed the jumping rope.

"Jeez, what a pervert" Shinpachi teased. "You're just hoping to see her all flushed and sweaty" he then laughed and was joined by Sano then later by Okita. Heisuke turned bright red.

"Eh?" Chizuru looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"No! That's not it!" he defended, waving his hand frantically in denial.

"You guys!" Hijikata exclaimed. His brows furrowed and it was a sign for everyone to stop. "I won't tolerate any more innuendos from you." He turned to Chizuru. "It's time for you to leave. You're not supposed to be around raunchy mouthed men like them"

Chizuru looked at the butler and followed as he commanded. She ducked her head. "I'll be going now. Good night" she said as she left the room.

When the young lady was no longer around the butler turned to everyone. There was silly smile on everyone's face except Saitou's, who had his earphone on and was busy running on the treadmill.

"I'm sorry" Shinpachi said with a laugh.

The butler sighed. "Forgiven" Everyone was surprised that there was no scolding this time.

"Hey! Saitou!" Sano threw a towel at Saitou who stopped and turned to them upon getting hit. "What did you fed him?! He got sick or something!"

Saitou shook his head. "He ate the same thing everyone ate. He's just stressed"

"Doesn't he scowl and scold everyone when he's stressed?" Okita said with a small laugh. Hijikata shot a cold glance at him.

"It's Mr. Yukimura and his crazy ideas" the butler said as he pulled out a wooden sword from the shelf.

"What's he up to this time?" Sano inquired.

"He wants me to partake in his match making game" Hijikata replied looking tired "By the end of the month Kaoru has to pick a fiancée from the candidates personally chosen by him. I don't see that happening though"

"I bet this has something to do with business. Tsk. What a scum." Okita sounded pissed. He really isn't fond of the old man.

"I don't know" Hijikata replied as he swung the wooden sword forward.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Everyone was gathered in the common room, including Chizuru and Kaoru, all of them waiting for the butler to make the important announcement he has to make. The door opened and the butler walked in, making everyone hush at his presence.

"I just talked to Mr. Yukimura last night and he suddenly insisted that we all go on vacation. I just finished making all the arrangements needed and we're going in two days." The butler said as he sat on a cushioned chair, crossing his legs as he sat down.

"WHAT?! Is this for real?!" Heisuke was beaming with joy.

"Where are we going?" Shinpachi asked excitedly.

"The beach" replied the butler without even a hint of excitement.

"You picked the beach for a vacation? That's not like you" Shinpachi said with a chuckle

"Of course not. Mr. Yukimura suggested it and I have no other place in mind"

"I'm not feeling too good about this" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Don't worry it would be a good break from your tight dating schedule" Chizuru teased her brother with a nudge. Kaoru just pouted.

Saitou raised his hand and spoke. "If everyone here is going, who'd stay behind to take care of the mansion?"

"Are you finding an excuse to not go to the beach?" Okita looked at Saitou with a playful smile. "A little tan wouldn't hurt Hajime"

"The house would be under the care of the cleaning ladies. Mr. Yukimura would also come home to host some of his colleagues when we are away. His own personal group of security would stay in the mansion." The butler explained.

"Why does he want us out of the house if he just has to host some colleagues? I mean, I'd really love to see father." Chizuru frowned. It's been months since she last saw her father.

"He's out of the country at the moment, is he not?" Kaoru inquired. The butler nodded and there was a brief silence. Sano glanced at Shinpachi with a knowing look. Everyone, except the twins, knows that Mr. Yukimura has a lot on his plate because of his involvement in the underworld. No one said anything about it to the twins though since Mr. Yukimura asked them not to speak a word about it to the two. Somehow everyone knows that the two has some hint on what's going on though.

"Also we'd be staying in a beach house. We'll be there for a week so I expect everyone to take part on the chores" Hijikata saw that Kaoru drooped on his seat. "Of course you two won't have to lift a finger"

Chizuru shook her head. "No, we'll also help!" she insisted with a smile.

"Isn't that nice? Ojou-sama just volunteered. You'd be my chore partner then" Okita said as he placed an arms casually around Chizuru.

"Ehem" the butler glared at Okita who immediately removed his arm around the young lady. Seeing that Okita got scolded, Heisuke stuck a tongue out at him.

Okita looked at Heisuke with a sweet smile. "I'll kill you" he said without a voice. Heisuke read his lips and just gave him a smirk as if to challenge him.

"Anyway that's all. I guess we could all use a vacation since the last one we had was 2 years ago" with that the butler dismissed the meeting.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Leaning on the wall, arms crossed and foot impatiently tapping, Okita spotted Chizuru coming his way.

"Chi-zu-ru" Okita called her playfully. She stopped and looked at him.

"Have you seen Kaoru? I've been looking all over the place for him" Chizuru sounded worried.

Tilting his head a bit to the side, he looked at her as he tried to remember something. "Kaoru is out on another date."

She sighed in disbelief. "Another one….Thanks Okita" she turned away looking defeated and was about to leave when Okita held her wrist. She spun to look at him.

"What's with the pout?" he inquired as he lightly poked her cheek.

She touched the place where he poked her. "Well, I was hoping to go shopping with Kaoru. Heisuke is also out so I have no one to accompany me. I'll just go back to my room I guess."

He let go of her and placed his hands on his waist. A small smile played on his lips. "Would you consider having another shopping companion?"

"Eh?!" Chizuru can't believe that Okita was volunteering. Never have he accompanied her to go shopping since Heisuke was assigned to that task.

"I'm bored anyway" he turned and started walking away. "See you at the front door in 30 minutes"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"What were you doing in the hallway a while ago Okita?" Chizuru inquired as they walked around the mall.

"I was thinking of doing something but I forgot it all of a sudden so I stopped and tried to remember what it was" he said with a small laugh.

Chizuru giggled. "Is that so? Anyway thanks for coming with me"

"I'm really looking forward to the swimwear your going to pick Ojou-sama" he teased.

Chizuru can't help but blush. "I'm not going to buy one"

Okita snickered. "I would love to pick one for you though"

They went from one store to another. Chizuru picked and tried on clothes. Okita waited for her patiently. He critiqued on how the clothes look on her, throwing flattering remarks every now and then.

"I guess this is enough already" Chizuru said with a smile as she took the paper bag from the lady behind the counter. "I'm sorry for making you carry a lot Okita"

Okita smirked. "I can't believe that a woman would say that 3 shopping bags is already a lot. Besides it's a man's job so don't worry about it"

"Awww… that's just sweet of you" said the sales clerk as she looked at him dreamily.

"My boyfriend should learn from you" said the cashier with a sigh.

"I guess I'm a keeper then?" Okita said flashing a smile at the two who blushed instantly and just giggled in reply.

He took the bag from Chizuru and held her hand then walked out from the store. Chizuru was going to protest but decided not to. Truth be told she liked the fact that he was holding her hand. She saw a reflection of them in a store window and she blushed madly. _"We look like a couple like this"_ she thought then she pulled her hand away from him. Just by looking at her he knew what triggered her reaction. He didn't mind that and just continued on.

They are passing by a huge women's shop with lingerie and swim wears when Okita stopped and pulled Chizuru in with him. Most of the customers were women and there were a couple of men too sitting on the bean bags waiting for their girlfriend or wife.

"Wait, Okita!" she protested as her cheeks turned bright pink. Even when Kaoru and Heisuke goes shopping with her they'd wait outside the store when she has to buy undergarments.

"Don't be too shy" he said with a mischievous smile "It's not like I haven't seen you in your undies before" he whispered.

"Eh?! But I've never taken my clothes off in front of you" she defended. He just looked at her, making her feel more awkward. "Stop teasing me" she said coyly.

Okita didn't reply. He took her hand and dragged her to the swim wear section. "Look, there are a lot to choose from." He then picked a red two piece. The top was ruffled and plunging while the bottom was a too racy.

"No way!" Chizuru exclaimed and then she grabbed a blue two piece but this one has a tube top and shorts for the bottom.

"But this would look best on you" he explained as he dangled the pair in Chizuru's face.

"He's right my dear" a saleslady who was passing by interjected. She then stopped and decided to assist the two. "The ruffles would make your boobs look bigger and the bottom would make you sizzle"

"But I don't want to sizzle" Chizuru said feeling more embarrassed.

"Young lady your man would look the other way if you don't bring out a little sexy every now and then" The lady explained as she scanned the line of swim suits. "I'm a pro at this so please allow me to help. We can try to not be revealing but sexy" she smiled at Chizuru.

"I don't think I can be sexy" Chizuru said in a soft voice.

"I think you're sexy" Okita whispered teasingly. Chizuru shot him an annoyed look but he doesn't seem to care about her annoyance.

"Here you go" The woman handed Chizuru the piece she chose. "The top is cut straight like a tube with ruffles. It will have the same effect as the one he picked earlier just minus the plunge. This piece of cloth connecting the top and the bottom would accentuate your curve and at the same time cover part of you abdomen. The bottom is a hipster cut and has more coverage at the back unlike that stringy one. All in all that would make you look fantastic." The woman explained. "What do you think?" she looked at Okita with a proud smile.

"I think that it would look great on her. Now how about you try it out, Chizuru" he smiled at her, trying to convince her.

"Yes, he's right. I wanna see it too" The saleslady dragged Chizuru to the fitting room.

"Wait… I don't think I…" Chizuru protested but the sales lady looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, don't think too little of yourself. You're beautiful. Anyone can be sexy." She encouraged her. Chizuru smiled back at her and decided that it wouldn't hurt for her to try it on. She went in the fitting room with the swim suit in hand.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Yes" Chizuru replied as she turned around to check how the piece looks on her. She actually liked it.

"Are you done? I'd love to see how it looks" the saleslady said.

"It's pretty nice. I actually like it" Chizuru said as she opened the door. She really thought that it was only the sales lady out there but she was wrong. Standing in front of her was Okita, his arms crossed and he was examining her with a small smile on his lips.

"It looks great" he said making Chizuru blush madly.

"I thought men aren't allowed here!" Chizuru grabbed her dress and covered up.

"I'm sorry. He insisted" the sales lady said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry. I'll just change already" Chizuru said as she quickly closed the door to change. After a couple of minutes she went out holding the swimsuit.

Okita took the swimsuit from her and handed it to the sales lady. "Miss, we're going to take this" The lady smiled as she took the swim suit and went ahead to the counter.

"Okita!" Chizuru protested her face still flushed.

"If you won't buy it, I would." He held her wrist and dragged her out the fitting room. "It really looked great on you. You know what, I heard that your fiancé might drop by. Wouldn't you want him to see you in something like that?"

"What?! Kazama would be there?" Chizuru forgot about the swimsuit. "Is that true?"

"The butler mentioned that we might have some 'special' guests." Okita pulled out his wallet when they reached the cashier. Chizuru placed a hand over his wallet and handed the cashier her credit card.

"Is that so?" Chizuru sighed as she signed the receipt. She took her card and the paper bag containing the swimsuit.

"Shouldn't you be excited that he's going to be with you?" Okita glanced at her.

Chizuru was quiet for a while. As they stepped out of the store she glanced at him. "I think so. I mean I don't really mind if he's there. Though Hijikata would have a pretty bad time" She said with a chuckle as she looked around. She smiled upon seeing an ice-cream parlor. "Okita, I'm craving for some ice cream. Let's go have some." She beamed at him as she went on first.

Okita watched her and smiled. "I'm not bored anymore" he mumbled as he followed her.

"I'll have a scoop of bubblegum and strawberry and top it with chocolate syrup please" Chizuru said with glee. "How about you? What would you like?" she turned to Okita who was standing next to her.

"I'm not sure. I'd have cookies and cream with cherry on top" He replied.

"Cookies and cream with cherry on top please" Chizuru beamed. There was a moment of silence between them as they waited for their cones. After a while Chizuru was handed two cones, she handed Okita his and she started with hers immediately. She walked towards a small round table and took a seat. Okita sat across her and then took a small lick at his ice cream.

"This is good." He said as he took a small bite.

"All ice cream are good " Chizuru said enjoying her every bit of her ice cream.

Okita smiled in reply. "Is this one of your little joys in life?"

Chizuru nodded. "It never fails to make me happy."

"I guess it's the same with me" he replied absentmindedly. Chizuru noticed this and was about to say something but he spoke. "Ice cream is a luxury for me" he muttered then he smiled.

"Eh? But doesn't some cost just a couple of bucks?"

"True." In his mind he remembered his childhood days. Truth be said he had his first ice cream when he graduated from grade school.

"Hey Chizuru" he called her attention ater deciding to change the topic. She stopped eating and looked at him. "Do you like Kazama?"

Chizuru didn't expect that question. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason really. Just curious" He said with a small smile then he allowed his tongue to glide across the scoop of ice cream once more. "So do you like him Ojou-sama?"

For a while, Chizuru can't help but watch him eat his ice cream. There was something about the way he eats it that made her feel weird inside. She snapped out of it the moment she noticed that Okita leaned forward, resting both his arms on the table. He was looking straight at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I like Kazama" Chizuru said with an awkward laugh and then she straightened up. Her ice cream dripped on the table but she disregarded it. "I mean he's a good guy. Aside from his attitude and pushiness from time to time, he's pretty dependable and caring"

Chizuru looked down and started drawing little circles with her finger on the table. "Sometimes I feel bad that I don't feel the same as he does because I can really see that he's putting effort to see me and make time for me despite me telling him that we're just good friends"

"Being good friends is a good foundation for marriage don't you think?" Okita leisurely licked the melting side.

"Marriage!?" Chizuru exclaimed and then covered her mouth upon realizing that she said it quite loudly.

He laughed. "You're bound to marry him right? So no matter how much you keep on considering him as a good friend, in the end you'd be a couple eventually"

"I don't really want to think about it." Okita noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. "We didn't have a say when they decided to betroth us, I was 5 then and he's just 11. He never complained about it but I did. No one listened to me though so I gave up on reasoning with father about it. He kept on telling me that it was for my own good but I really want to get married to someone I love though father insisted that it was not practical." Chizuru let a small smile escape her lips.

"Are you saying you can never love Kazama?" Okita rested his chin on his hand, sounding more intrigued.

"I don't know. Sometimes I get confused with what I feel for him." Chizuru sighed. Another drip hit the table.

"Could it be that you're already in love with someone else, Ojou-sama?" Okita teased.

"Eh?! I don't think so" Chizuru laughed nervously. "O-Okita…" she muttered in surprise as Okita stole a bite from her ice cream.

"Bubble gum isn't bad" Okita licked the ice cream on his lips. "It was melting fast and I didn't want it to go to waste. You got pretty serious there for a while, Ojou-sama" he smirked. "Here take a bite with mine, that way we'd be equal" he offered his to her.

_"Taking a taste of that ice cream would be like an indirect kiss with him…. Well he took a bite from mine but I didn't lick mine all over like he did…"_ Chizuru tried not to blush. "It's alright…"

"You're worried that it would be like an indirect kiss with me right?" Okita chuckled as he caught her blush madly.

"That's not it…" Chizuru defended.

"You're really cute like that Ojou-sama" he took a bite from his cone. "Do you want to see something cool?"

"Hhhhmm… sure" Chizuru replied as she began eating her quickly melting ice cream. She watched as Okita picked the stemmed cherry and ate it, leaving the stem behind. He placed the stem in his mouth and it seem like he started chewing on it. Moments later he stuck out his tongue and the stem was already knotted.

"No way! That's cool" Chizuru beamed as she took a closer look then pulled back when she realized that their faces are too close.

Okita spat the knotted stem on a tissue and folded it. "Can you guess who inspired me to learn that trick?" Chizuru shook her head in reply.

"The butler" Okita said with a chuckled.

"For real?" she really didn't expect that.

He nodded. "He gets weird when he drinks something alcoholic. He loosens up and all. That's how we witnessed that secret talent of his."

Chizuru felt her phone vibrating. She quickly fished it out from her pouch. _"Kazama" _the screen flashed.

"Kazama…" She answered the call.

"You're getting too cozy with your body guard Chizuru" he sounded irritated.

"Eh? I'm not…" Chizuru defended. "Where are you?" she inquired as she scanned the faces around her.

"Look to your left." Kazama instructed. She looked to her left and spotted him standing in a distance. He was still in his corporate attire, the whole suit and tie package. "I'm coming over" he said and the call ended.

Okita who looked the same way as Chizuru spotted Kazama walking towards them. "So we've got company" he muttered.

_"What a coincidence…. We were just talking about him…"_ Chizuru thought. She smiled as he got closer. Kazama crossed his arms upon reaching their table and glanced from Okita to her.

"I didn't expect that you'd go out with him" Kazama looked pissed. "You're getting to close. A master must place boundaries with him and his slaves"

"Kazama! It's not like that" Chizuru noticed that the people sitting near them are watching and it made her feel embarrassed.

"I accompany her wherever she goes. That's my job, as her slave." Okita grinned at Kazama. "Ojou-sama, I'll be taking these to the car. I'll wait or you there" Okita stood up and gathered the shopping bags.

"Wait Okita…"

"You don't have to wait for her. I'll be the one to take her home" Kazama interrupted Chizuru.

"Whatever you say" Okita said as he threw his remaining ice cream in the trash and turned to go. "Have fun Ojou-sama" Okita turned to Chizuru with a devious smile "and remember lesson number 1" with that he quickly left.

"What's lesson number one?" Kazama inquired.

"It's nothing." Chizuru said not wanting to let Kazama know about her training under Okita.

"Really" He looked into her eyes as if to try and find answers. "and why does he carry a bag from a lingerie shop?" he was looking at her suspiciously.

_"He noticed that?"_ Chizuru thought with a sigh. "I bought something for the vacation at the beach…"

"And he helped you pick out what you're going to wear?" Kazama raised a brow.

"No, of course not" Chizuru defended. In her head she remembered that amused look on Okita's face when she stepped out of the fitting room in her swimsuit, it made her feel so embarrassed.

Kazama sighed. "I've got no meetings to attend to this afternoon. How about we go somewhere?" he held out his hand to her. "Come on" She took his hand and stood up.

"You know you could've asked me to go shopping with you. I missed the chance to pick a nice bikini for you" Kazama teased as he tried to tangle his fingers with hers but she didn't allow it and then pulled her hand away from him. He noticed that she's turned bright pink. "I'll see it anyway when you wear it"

"So you're coming with us?" Chizuru inquired.

"You don't sound like you want me to be there"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Yes, I go there but I'll just catch up and probably stay for 2 or 3 days. There's still a lot to do at work" he glanced at her. "Actually your father was the one who insisted that I go there too. I agreed of course. I believe that we have to spend more time together. After this vacation we should go out of the country and have our own vacation."

"You mean the two of us alone?"she can't help but get nervous with that idea.

"Of course and it won't be a problem, we're no longer kids. I hope you haven't forgotten that we'd get married soon. It's time for us to spend some time and bridge the gap between us."

Kazama sounded serious and it made Chizuru's palms sweat. "Bridge the gap between us…"she muttered as she clasped her hands together.

"It wouldn't hurt if we get to know more about each other or even get intimate…."

Kazama was saying these things so casually that it was going to make Chizuru crazy. "Wait" she interrupted. "Intimate?! What are you saying?" she said nervously as she stopped on her tracks.

He laughed heartily. "That nervous look on your face is priceless." He then stopped laughing and faced her. "It's time you stop running away from the fact that you have to marry me. Tell me, do you hate me that much that you can't stomach to even try and be my girlfriend? In a short while of watching you with that bastard, I can see that you acted more like a girlfriend to him than you do with me."

"Kazama, it's not like that. Also I'm not running away from the fact that I'm betrothed to you. I don't hate you Kazama…" Chizuru insisted.

Seeing that Chizuru looked really upset, Kazama pulled her closer to him and held her. "You're making me feel extra bad about myself."

"I'm sorry" Chizuru sighed and looked at him. "I'm really confused with things right now"

Kazama allowed a small smile to escape his lips. He placed a hand on her head. "At your age, a lot of things will confuse you so that's alright. Now how about we get out of here? I really want to try this new place downtown I heard they serve the best Soba noodle soup in town"

Chizuru nodded with a smile in reply and they began making their way to his car. As they walk, Chizuru would glance at Kazama. She can't help but feel guilty with how she would keep on making him feel unwanted. She knew that treating and telling him that he was just a friend hurts him. _"If only I feel the same way but I guess someone else do have my heart"_ she thought with a bitter smile.

* * *

**Note:** Hey there guys :) Please leave a review and the next chapter would be posted 2 weeks from now. Thanks a bunch for reading guys :)))


End file.
